


Tease

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks





	Tease

Living with another alpha, a beta and an omega was usually pretty peaceful. Usually. When Tord wasn’t trying to forcibly scrub the scent of other alphas off Tom, Matt wasn’t unknowingly acting like alpha bait through his naturally passive personality, and when Tom wasn’t out right acting like alpha bait with all of his might and using all of his omega wiles.

Okay life in their home was never peaceful. It was a messy and exciting and sometimes outright terrifying concoction of hormones and high emotional stress. But Edd loved it, and he loved his housemates regardless.

But if Tom wasn’t testing the bounds of that love right now….

It had all started when Edd hits rut a little earlier and a little harder than usual. It’s the first time he has hit rut with an omega in the house, and frankly, having Tom there was quickly becoming a nightmare. Matt and Tord followed a sort of unspoken protocol when Edd was in rut, and Edd tried to do the same when Tord was in heat. This meant no touching, even light shoulder pats or whatever, no coming into Edd’s room, if the issue was serious a text message would do, and Matt usually made himself scarce and wore the kind of clothes that didn’t show a lot of skin. Edd had never asked him to do that, but he appreciated the thoughtful gesture.

Tom however…. Tom didn’t seem to pick up on the protocol. In fact he seemed to be actively trying to goad Edd into losing every ounce of self-control. Edd knew Tom enjoyed sex. He had heard a lot of that enjoyment late at night coming from Tord’s room, starting the first week Tom had moved in. Two months later and it seemed that Tom had made himself at home in everyone’s bed at least a couple times. And that was fine. It was all good.

Until his rut hit. Edd was already short tempered, horny and irritable, so having Tom accidently bump into him while he washed dishes, consistently sit next to him on the couch and at the dinner table, and seemingly always wear clothes that left his neck and wrists exposed, was making him want to throw the smaller man against a wall and just have at him. Whenever Tom was in the room he found himself fixating on his hips and ass, imaging what they would feel like as he thrust mercilessly in between them, forcing his knot in between those cheeks and deep into- oh god he was not going to last long like this.

The tipping point was a rather mundane occurrence. Edd wasn’t even sure if it was intentional or not. Tord was out and Matt was in his room doing god knows what. Edd was watching a movie when Tom came in with a bowl of popcorn. He took a moment to look at the TV screen. Seeing that it was a horror movie, Tom made his way over to the couch to join Edd. Edd groaned internally, hoping the mere occurrence of Tom sitting next to him wouldn’t make him pop a boner that he would have to go to the bathroom to fix. On his way over Tom tossed a couple pieces of popcorn into his mouth. One missed, bounced off his face and landed on the floor. Tom bent down to pick it up, ass within touching distance of edd, nicely framed in denim. Edd swore he could make out the outline of Tom’s dick and more. And he just… lost it.

Tom found an overwhelming weight bearing down on him as he was stooped over looking for the piece. He was forced on his hands and knees, initially bewildered. Until that weight started moving. A knowing smirk crossed his lips.

“Finally.”

“Have you been doing this on purpose?” Edd asked through clenched teeth.

“What? This?” Tom replied, grinding back into Edd’s humping.

And that was it. That was every last once of restraint, of moderation, of common decency and courtesy out the window. He was going to fuck Tom in the living room and just pray nothing in their vicinity stained. He stripped Tom of his clothes rapidly and without much care, he probably popped more than a few seams along the way. Then it was just an open canvas of white pale skin and a voice in Edd’s head was screaming “mine,mine,mine” on repeat. His omega. His bitch. He flipped Tom over and looked him over before, trying to decide where to start when he noticed the omega’s pink nipples. He set to work licking and nipping at then, earning louder and louder responses from his partner as he did so. As he pressed his face in close to Tom’s neck and inhaled, Edd caught wind of another alpha’s scent. Then he spied a small trail of faint faded hickies on the left side of Tom’s neck.

Tord.

Edd latched onto Tom’s neck and bit roughly, sucking the hard skin and nipping along his neck until small hands were pushing at his face, trying to get him to focus elsewhere. A rumbling growl came out of Edd, the likes of which he barely knew he could produce.

“We aren’t continuing until you stop smelling like that red hooded fuck,” Edd uttered in a timbre lower and rougher than what Tom or himself had ever heard him produce. The hands disappeared and Edd continued to suck and scent and bite until Tom’s neck and collarbone were a positive milkyway of hickies and he smelled like Edd’s.

Edd looked down to see Tom’s cock standing full erect and slick pooling on the floor.

“I am going to breed you like the filthy bitch you are. Gonna make you gag for it,” He said as he spread Tom’s legs apart. Edd pushed two fingers into Tom and started to roughly scissor him. Tom jerked under him as Edd prodded his g-spot. Edd merely smirked and placed a firm hand on his chest, forcing him down while with his other hand he continued to ram his fingers into that spot.

“Edd if you keep doing that I’m gonna-,” Tom let out a whimper as Edd merely pressed harder against the spot.

“Shhh. We’re going to loosen you up so you can take my knot better. I want you to cry on it,” Edd said, moving his hand off Tom’s chest and giving his thigh a soothing stroke.

Shaking and with a small moan, Tom came on Edd’s fingers, clenching down before relaxing. As he rode out his orgasm, Tom felt himself being flipped over onto his stomach. He felt a grip around his waist pulling him up so that his arse was pointed skywards. Then his oversensitive lips were being spread and Edd was pushing in. Tom moaned, shuddering at the sensation of being filled so soon after orgasm. He tensed up as he felt the head of Edd’s cock spreading him wide. He was met with a harsh slap on his ass and a voice in his ear.

“Bad bitch. You’ve been acting like a slut all week and now that you have my attention you’re going to do exactly what I want. Now stay. Still. And. Take. It,” Each word was punctuated with a slap and Tom felt himself tearing up at all the sensations bombarding him at once. Either way Edd continued to push in. He was big, hot and heavy. His chest pressed up against Tom’s back and positively radiated heat. Once fully seated in Tom he allowed the omega a minute to adjust. The omega was quivering around him, breath coming out in sharp pants.

“Mmmm, you didn’t think it end up like this, huh? Thought I was all bark and no bite. Thought you could be a little tease and get away with it,” Edd said giving a harsh thrust at the last word. Tom let out a shout.

“I’ll show you otherwise.”

With that he started a rough pace, driving Tom into the floor. He listened to the moans and soft cries of his partner, relishing as they increased in volume and number.

Edd felt his knot starting to swell. It wasn’t long before he was catching on Tom’s rim.

“Edd, are you gonna…?” Tom gasped.

“I said I was going to breed you. I don’t break promises,” Edd said before wrapping an arm around Tom’s waist and pushing himself in. Tom let out a soft stream of curses as Edd’s knot began to swell. His dick was leaking precum and practically begging to be touched. No actually, that was Tom begging for him to touch it.

“God Edd, please, just a little?”

“No. You want to act like a bitch, be bred like a bitch, and now you’re going to come like one,” Edd snarled, tilting his hips upward and shifting his knot. He humped against Tom erratically feeling his orgasm starting to build. He refused to come until his partner had been sated. It took a while. Edd started toying with one of Tom’s nipples tweaking it and pinching as he continued to rut. As he did so Tom’s breath hitched.

“Mmm you like when someone plays with your tits and cunt, huh? All that posturing all that strutting and you just want someone to take you to bed and show you your place, isn’t that right?”

Tom let out a wordless cry and the tight heat around Edd clenched down, an unbearably hot furnace of sensations and Edd was coming, still rutting forcefully into Tom, who lay limply on the floor. Edd’s ears pricked as he heard the sound of the front door unlatching. A moment later, Tord rounded the corner, locking eyes with Edd who immediately stilled his motions, much to Tom’s relief. Something shifted in Tord’s expression as he saw Tom, looking fucked out and listless on the floor, covered in sweat, his own and Edd’s fluids, and positively littered with hickies. He cocked an eyebrow at Edd before turning away, the picture of nonchalance, with the exception of his tightly gripped fists.

Edd pulled out, once again rolling Tom over onto his back. Cum oozed out of his open hole. Edd wiped it up rubbing the excess onto Tom’s neck and chest. Tom merely continued to try and catch his breath ignoring the copious mess that Edd was making for him later when he had to try and remove the scent.  
Edd tried to push the rest of the cum back in and when he seemed satisfied he offered his soiled hand to Tom for cleaning. Tom licked and sucked at them until they were pristine. Edd returned the favor by licking away the slick and residue around Tom’s pelvic region. When he had finished he picked the omega up and carried him to his room where he tucked Tom into the light green sheets, promising to return after he had cleaned up the mess left downstairs.

The next morning when Tord went to put his clothes in the dirty laundry, he found one of his hoodies laying across the opening to the dirty hamper. It was covered with spooge and slick from his housemates’ late night activities. There were still smear marks on the living room floor.

Yeah.

Edd in rut was kind of a dick


End file.
